Pickup trucks typically include a pickup bed capable of holding cargo. Some pickup beds also include at least one tie-down assembly for holding objects. In particular, straps or ropes can be tied to the tie-down assembly to restrain objects in the pickup bed. In addition, a beam may be coupled to the pickup bed to organize and separate cargo in the pickup bed. The beam can also support a load and may be attached to a cargo divider. However, the beam should be secured to the pickup bed. It is thus useful to develop a coupling assembly capable of coupling the beam to the tie-down assembly of a pickup bed.